


New Discussions

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: "When I see Elliot, I see you. He's all you.""That's what scares me the most."





	New Discussions

The next morning, Michael and Alex got themselves and Elliot ready to go to Liz and Max's place.

"What about school?" Elliot asked as they got out of the car and walked up the porch. 

"Auntie Liz is just going to give you a checkup to make sure everything is okay," Alex held Elliot's hand. Michael knocked on the door quickly and played with his hands while they waited. "Hey, everything's okay," Alex mumbled to him and kissed his cheek.

"Did we have a playdate scheduled?" Max was confused when he opened the door to their whole family.

"Hi, Uncle Max," Elliot let go of Alex's hand and hugged his leg.

"Hey, Buddy," Max kneeled down and smiled giving him a proper hug. He looked up and saw Michael's worried face. "Is everything okay?"

"Has Liz left for work yet?" Michael rushed out.

"No, she was just about to-"

Michael pushed past Max and walked into the house. "Liz!" he yelled. "Liz we need you!"

"What?" Liz rushed into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Chlo here?" Elliot rushed to her.

"No, Maria just picked her up for school. Shouldn't Elliot be there?"

"We had an incident last night," Alex explained and placed his hand on Michael's back trying to calm him down. "We think Elliot has Michael's powers."

Max's eyes widened as he watched his wife kneel down to Elliot's level. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Elliot suddenly became embarrassed. "Got mad."

"Yeah," Liz tried to get him to continue. "About what?"

"Dad wouldn't let me have ice cream," he mumbled.

"Dad's the worst," Max laughed. Michael glared at him to shut him up.

"What happened when you got mad?" Liz asked getting back on track.

"Broke the TV." Liz looked up to see Alex and Michael's worried faces.

"That must have been really scary, El," she hugged him. "But you're tough, yeah?"

"Dad says it's okay to be scared," Elliot said when he pulled away. "He cried because he was scared last night."

"I didn't know that," Alex whispered and kissed his shoulder slightly.

"I-It's not a big deal," Michael shook his head and leaned down to Elliot and Liz. "Because Auntie Liz and Uncle Max are gonna help us, right?"

"Of course we will," Liz nodded her head and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "We'll do everything we can."

Michael looked over his shoulder to Max who also nodded. "Yeah, everything we can."

Michael let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Liz again.

"I need to run some tests on both of you-" Liz started.

"N-no Elliot is not some experiment," Michael shook his head.

"Michael," she stared at him confused. "If you want us to help, I need to know what I'm getting in to."

"You can test on me," Michael stood up. "But you're not touching Elliot." He sounded disgusted.

"Hey," Alex grabbed his hand. "Can we talk?"

Michael nodded and followed Alex into the kitchen. He faintly heard Elliot's worried voice on his way. "Am I gonna get a shot?"

"Why didn't you tell me how scared you really were?" Alex mumbled when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know..." Michael whispered. "Embarrassed. I guess. I wanted to be strong for us and Elliot and our family."

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael's neck before he whispered. "You are strong. And fear and crying, that doesn't change that." Michael sighed and nodded pulling Alex even closer to him. "You're Michael Guerin, the strongest alien-person I know," he smiled. Michael let out a small laugh and kissed Alex softly. "Babe?" Alex mumbled when he pulled away. Michael closed his eyes and hummed in response. "I think we should let Liz run some tests. Might give us some answers."

"I just don't want him to feel...I don't know..."

"Like an alien?" Alex mumbled. Michael didn't say anything. "Babe, the more we know the better we can help him and protect him. And Liz has run tests on you before for the serum. She's just doing it for us so we can figure everything out."

"I know you're right," Michael sighed and hugged Alex closer to him. "Let's get this over with," he whispered and pulled away.

Alex grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back. "Hey. I love you. We're gonna get through this."

Michael nodded. "I know." He stared at Alex's face for a moment and whispered. "I love you so much."

 When they came back to the room, Michael nodded to Liz. "Me first." She nodded and left the room to grab materials.

"El," Alex sat on the coffee table and put his hands on Elliot's shoulders. Michael joined them and kneeled down next to Elliot, putting his hand on Elliot's back. "Auntie Liz is going to give you a checkup to try to learn about your abilities."

"Dad too?"

"Me, too, Buddy," Michael nodded. "And we'll be here the entire time, okay?"

Elliot nodded and turned to Liz when she entered the room. "Do you have any questions before I start, El?"

"Is there gonna be a shot?"

"It will sort of feel like a shot," Liz nodded. "But your dads, Uncle Max, and I will all be here, so you'll be just fine."

"You can watch me get mine first, so you'll see it's not so bad," Michael said. "That sound okay?" Elliot shook his head. "El, I know it's scary, but we gotta do it, okay?"

"Can we do it at the same time?" Elliot whimpered.

"Y-Yeah," Liz nodded somewhat unsure. "I can do yours and Uncle Max will do Dad's."

Max nodded and walked towards his brother patting him on the shoulder. "You're in good hands."

"I know," Michael nodded and shifted to face Elliot.

"You can cry if it hurts, Dad," Elliot looked at him as Liz rolled up his sleeve.

"Thanks, El," Michael chuckled. He grabbed his son's hand. "Daddy and I are right here, okay?" Alex grabbed Elliot's other hand.

"It'll be over before you know it," Alex smiled.

Liz held Elliot's arm gently, but before she could do anything her entire work station flipped crashing to the floor. Pieces scattered everywhere shattering into small shards. Liz stared at the floor for a moment. "I'll get a broom," she mumbled.

"El, what happened?" Michael asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure? Because a minute ago-"

"Michael," Alex squeezed his hand. "El, what do you mean you don't know."

"It just happened," Elliot looked panicked. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, Bud," Alex shook his head and pressed a kiss to Elliot's hair. "We're just trying to understand."

Elliot began to cry. "I don't want them, Daddy!"

"What do you not want?" Alex rubbed his back. Elliot began to cry harder. "Elliot, use your words-"

"Powers!" he cried. "They're scary!"

Michael looked at Elliot. Why did this happen? His son was afraid of himself. He was afraid of what he could do. What once excited Michael now broke his heart.

"They don't have to be, El," Alex whispered staring at Michael. "Remember what Dad did last night? With the ice cream?"

"I thought Dad said you couldn't have ice cream," Alex looked at Michael. He noticed his glare and nodded. "Right. Not the time."

"Dad's gonna teach you and show you how they can be cool and not scary, okay?" Alex tried again.

"No I don't want them, Daddy!" Elliot yelled through his tears.

"Maybe we should go home," Michael mumbled. He glanced at Max. "Sorry about-"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Max smiled and hugged his brother. "Everything's gonna be okay. It just takes time," he whispered.

"Thanks," Michael pulled away.

"Thank Liz for us," Alex smiled and stood up following Michael out the door.

Elliot fell asleep about halfway through their drive back to the cabin. "Hey," Alex reached his hand between them. Michael's eyes left the road for a moment before glancing down and giving Alex his hand. Alex squeezed it and ran circles along his knuckles as he whispered. "This isn't your fault you know."

"Elliot's scared of himself because of me," Michael whispered back. "I made him this way and I-"

"Stop," Alex whispered harshly. He took a deep breath. "This is hard, Michael. And we're only at the beginning of trying to figure it all out, but I know everything will be okay."

"How?" Michael's voice cracked as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Because when I see Elliot, I see you. He's all you, Babe," Alex whispered.

"That's what scares me the most," Michael whimpered.

"Michael," he sighed as Michael pulled into their driveway and turned off the engine. He grabbed both of Michael's hands this time. "I love you. All of you. More than I can put into words. More than I can really comprehend."

"Cosmic," Michael whispered. "Me, too."

"Cosmic," Alex said back. "And I love Elliot just as much...it's crazy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Michael smiled slightly. "He's my world." Alex smiled at that and turned to glance at him sleeping in his car seat. "I just hate that he's so scared," Michael whispered. "I never want him to feel the way we used to."

"Michael," Alex put his hand on the back of Michael's neck, grounding him. "Will you promise me something?"

Michael scoffed. Alex knew how he felt about promises. No one could keep them, so what was the point in making them. "Fine," he rolled his eyes as Alex's intent stare on him didn't let up.

"Promise me you won't lose yourself in all of this," he whispered.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Sometimes you get this...this panic and then it sets you off-"

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect my son, Alex," Michael whispered harshly. "No matter what it takes."

Alex sighed and glanced at Elliot again. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Michael quickly grabbed his keys from the ignition, opened the door, and slammed it shut. Alex winced at the sound and watched as Michael rushed into the house.

"Daddy?" Elliot yawned quietly waking up. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Alex unbuckled his seat belt and turned to reach over and undo the belt on Elliot's car seat. He got out of the car and opened Elliot's door to let him out.

"Can Dad make grilled cheese?" Elliot always insisted that Alex just didn't make it the way Michael could.

"Dad needs some alone time right now," Alex closed the car door and walked with Elliot to the house.

"Where is he?" Elliot asked when they were inside.

"I don't know," Alex sighed. "Look, why don't you go play while I go make us some lunch? "Peanut butter and jelly sound good?" Elliot nodded happily. "Okay," Alex smiled and kissed his son's head.

Elliot went to go to his room and stopped. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Buddy," Alex smiled at him. "Go play."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr! -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
